


MCU characters celebrating Valentine’s Day

by daenyara



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Headcanon, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara





	MCU characters celebrating Valentine’s Day

  * **Tony:**  he organizes something super theatrical and cheesy just because he can (maybe a giant teddy bear or something bigger). Fancy dinner with just the two of you, good wine, and sexy times so that you can both appreciate the amazing lingerie he bought for you.
  * **Nat:**  she doesn’t really care for Valentine’s Day, she thinks it’s rather stupid. However, she would appreciate your efforts if you were to prepare something, especially if what you plan includes booze and a nice dress. Her ideal night would be watching a movie at home, dance together and exchange sloppy, drunk-ish kisses.
  * **Clint:**  something unconventional and adventurous would be perfect. Maybe an amusement park or a carnival. He’d totally win a giant prize for you, mostly just to show off his aiming skills. He doesn’t particularly care for romantic candle-lit dinners. Dinner at a fast food suits him just fine.
  * **Bruce:**  he’d prefer something simple in a peaceful environment. He’d love to spend the night in a nice library or at the planetarium.
  * **Thor:**  he’d google what Valentine’s Day is and he’d buy you the whole package: flowers, a box full of chocolates and gifts. Real-life Prince Charming, you can expect a very romantic (and low-key corny) evening.
  * **Steve:**  he’s very private, so he’d rather spend Valentine’s Day just between the two of you. Something romantic but humble. He’d be okay with dining out if you want to, maybe in a cosy place without a lot of people. After that, you could go out for a walk or maybe he’d drive you to a scenic overlook from where you can see the whole city.
  * **Bucky:**  he’d be uncomfortable with something other than a lowkey, quiet evening at home. Crowds are a no-go. He’s a pretty good cook, he’d make an incredibly delicious dinner. Then he’d put on some old music and dance with you, holding you close to his chest because he loves you so much.
  * **Sam:**  would buy you your favourite flowers and take you out for dinner in a nice restaurant. Wouldn’t buy you lingerie but if you were the one to surprise him with something lacey he would greatly appreciate it.
  * **Loki:**  let’s be honest, he wouldn’t do anything. Valentine’s Day it’s a silly Midgardian tradition. However, if you really care for it, he’d give you the most mind-blowing sex. Enjoy.
  * **Wanda:**  she’d buy you a very thoughtful gift (or maybe she’d give you something handmade) and make your favourite dessert. She’s a soft bean, prepare for tons of cuddles. If you were to go out, something like a little French bistro would be ideal.
  * **Peter Parker:**  casual date, maybe dinner and a movie (he lets you pick - bonus if you love sci-fi). He’d hold your hand and kiss you a lot.
  * **Brunnhilde:**  get drunk together and laugh at people who celebrate Valentine’s Day. She’d love that. Also, hot make-out session on the sofa.
  * **Rhodey:**  he’d plan a romantic dinner somewhere special. Real gentleman, he’d open doors and stuff for you, he’d walk you home and kiss you goodnight (if you lived together, he’d probably get in bed and spoon with you).
  * **T’Challa:**  celebrating Valentine’s Day is quite American, so he usually wouldn’t indulge in such holiday. He wouldn’t hesitate to use it as an excuse to spend some time together, of course, but he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it and he wouldn’t care for the whole ‘gift exchange’ thing. If you really cared about it, I guess he would go as far as planning a romantic dinner just for the two of you, and maybe he would bring you flowers (that depends on what kind of person you are and what your interests are).
  * **Shuri:** unlike her brother, she’s actually fascinated with Valentine’s Day traditions, but it’s more of a scientific curiosity than an actual desire to celebrate. She’d probably propose a hike, you could watch the breathtaking Wakandian sunset together. Ideally, spending Valentine’s Day pranking T’Challa would be the best thing ever.
  * **Scott:**  would do something sweet for you, maybe make you your favourite breakfast and bring it to you in bed. Dinner at home, possibly with Cassie. 




End file.
